gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Special Vehicles in The Lost and Damned
Like Grand Theft Auto IV, unique vehicles also exist in The Lost and Damned and are seen over various missions. Here is a list of unique vehicles: Diabolus *A blue lustered Jason Michaels' Diabolus appears during the mission Angels in America. In order to obtain it Johnny needs to kill Jason, take his bike and store it at safehouse. *During Brian Jeremy's appearance's he has a crimson Red Diabolus that can be obtained. Yankee *A flatbed variant of the Yankee is only seen during the mission Liberty City Choppers and Johnny must kill Jim to fail the mission, then store the Yankee to the nearest safehouse (Niko's Alderney Safehouse). Tampa *This Tampa is unobtainable as it is only seen in the opening cutscence but can be obtained as a regular vehicle in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Laundromat *The Laundromat comes only in the Mission End of Chapter. When the van comes, don't destroy it. Later when Johnny must chase the bikers, get in the van and take it to the nearest safehouse. Obviously this will fail the mission. Hexer *A custom blue Hexer is Johnny's as it is seen in missions and can be obtained after loading the game. Comet *The Comet in TLAD is only seen during Gang Wars and Johnny must kill all the Lost Members to fail the Gang Wars, (as The Lost Brotherhood allies may throw a Molotov on the Comet and destroy it) then store it to any safehouse. Infernus *A unique orange Infernus is seen during the mission Knowing Me, Knowing You, to get this Infernus, drive it to any safehouse, and after the time limit has ran out or having cancelled the mission by calling Stubbs, Johnny will get out, and it will become locked, save the game then reload OR get into another vehicle and go around the block. As when coming back, the Infernus will become unlocked and ready for driving. Cognoscenti *An all-red Cognoscenti is seen during Phone Ho, during which a politician rides it to pick up a prostitute. If the player is quick enough, they can take it after the mission and save it. Roman's Taxi *Roman's Taxi can only be obtained during Roman's Holiday, once Roman is in, let Roman out, kill Malc to fail the mission, then store it at any safehouse. Regina *The Regina is only seen during Heavy Toll, people may get in a Regina and chase on the player, once reaching the Bohan Safehouse, kill the people, store it in the parking space, and complete the mission. Another way is to steal the first Regina that pulls up to the toll when it's passed and stopped, drive towards Bohan, resulting in mission failure, then if Johnny is lucky enough, Reginas will spawn in front of him, driving in traffic. Wolfsbane *The Wolfsbane is very rare and very hard to find. An opportunity to get one of them is during one of Angus' Bike Thefts, just go to a parking space and fail the Mission. Another opportunity is during Malc's first Random Encouter, just kill Malc or DeSean after they are by the Angels of Death and steal one of them. It sometimes also spawns during the Bike Races. Nightblade *The Nightblade is like the Wolfsbane very rare and very hard to find. An opportunity to get one of them is during one of Angus' Bike Thefts, just go to a parking space and fail the mission. Another opportunity is during Malc's first Random Encouter, just kill Malc or DeSean after they are by the Angels of Death and steal one of them. Another opportunity is during the Bike Races where rival racers may use one. Prison Bus *The Prison Bus is another unique variant of Yankee only seen during Off Route and Get Lost, it's good to save it in Off Route, as the player can kill the driver, then store it, then commit suicide. Rhapsody *An unique robin egg blue Rhapsody is seen in the beginning of the mission Off Route. To obtain it, just simply store it, and continue the mission. Bati 800 *A unique lime green and yellow Bati 800 can be found in Malc's first random encounter. Gang Burrito *The Gang Burrito is very rare. During the mission Action/Reaction, after leaving the Angel's Clubhouse, don't go to Johnny's Hexer. Instead go to the Gang Burrito and bring it to a parking space and fail the mission. Slamvan *The Slamvan is very rare and the best opportunity to obtain it is during Gang Wars, when the Angels of Death drive the van. Hakuchou Custom *The best opportunity to obtain the Hakuchou Custom is after completing the Mission Heavy Toll in which the bike is front of the player. Another opportunity is during the Bike Races were rival racers may use one. Double T Custom *The best opportunity to obtain the Double T Custom is after completing the Mission Shifting Weight in which the bike is front of the player. Another opportunity is during the Bike Races were rival racers may use one. Tips & Tricks *Warning - All bikes stored in parking spaces will eventually move a bit to left and disappear out of parking space See Also *Special Vehicles in GTA IV *Special Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Special Vehicles